


Power

by PapaEngie



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Body Worship, Daddy Kink, GOD THESE ARE SOME GREAT TAGS, LMAO, M/M, Master/Pet, Petplay, Power Play, Tags Are Hard, idk - Freeform, im trash, there's really no sex just giriko being a slut, this is my not-so-guilty pleasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:52:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8172208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapaEngie/pseuds/PapaEngie
Summary: pow·er/ˈpou(ə)r/nounthe capacity or ability to direct or influence the behavior of others or the course of events.





	

Something about being in control had always stirred something inside Giriko; a warm feeling of security and pride wrapped up into one beautiful sensation.  
Be it commanding an army or a single man, having complete and utter control over someone made him feel pleased, and he loved every second of it.

After his relationship with Free began most would assume that the towering werewolf was the dominant party, but oh, they were so very wrong. Giriko loved nothing more than to growl commands, tugging at a worn leather leash to emphasize his words, and watch as Free willingly complied to any order that came his way. Free was putty in his hands, and Giriko relished it. Just knowing he controlled that beast of a man made him tingle in such a wonderfully pleasant way.

Most would be surprised at how docile Free was, in and out of the bedroom. Unless he was provoked.  
Provoking people just so happens to be Giriko's specialty.

He knew just how to tease Free to get what he wanted.  
Bending over the bed and spreading his legs, baring himself to his lover and breathlessly moaning "daddy" was always enough to get him fucked hard enough to see stars.  
Lying on the bed with his ass in the air, legs spread and cock hanging heavy and flushed between his thighs was an image he wanted to take his lover's breath away.  
And it did.  
And he loved it.

The bruises and bite marks were his badges of honor and he wore them with pride as he waltzed around the house in only one of Free's shirts.  
He wasn't ashamed to show them off.  
Not inside, not outside.  
The hickeys blooming purple and red across the pale skin of his neck were there to be put on show. He didn't care what anyone thought. Let them be jealous.

He had a boyfriend that loved him.  
Worshipped him.  
Belonged to him.

And he wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> this ship was a joke at first and turned into my otp help


End file.
